


Bodytalk

by Isonade



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, dirty - Freeform, i kinda needed an excuse to make Yuuri give Viktor a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isonade/pseuds/Isonade
Summary: Yuuri was never good at explaining himself, at least not verbally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something after ep 7 because why not  
> —
> 
> If there are any spelling mistakes let me know or if there's just anything I need to fix in general. Thanks~

After last night, Yuuri couldn’t wrap his mind around how the person he’d admired most his whole life kissed him. At the moment it seemed right, and to him, it was as if they were the only two in the entire stadium.

Ever since Viktor crashed at his house from Russia, his life had moved at the pace of a roller coaster and as if he wasn’t already confused about everything going on in his life, things seemed to get weirder. For the first time, Yuuri began to think past his skating career. What about his family? Those who love him? Those _he_ loves?

The word ‘Love’ to Yuuri was an expression that meant no more than affection towards a parent or sibling. Yet it was also the only word that crossed his mind whenever he looked at Viktor. Up until the moment he saw him in person, all he felt was admiration towards the other and perhaps a little bit of envy.

All was too complicated for him to explain in words and as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t find the courage to express his love for Viktor. He’d already made it all very clear about how he craved the confidence Viktor had. So why couldn’t he tell him how much he craved his love when he knew for a fact that he was the only one who could satisfy Viktor’s needs?

———

Three hours had already passed, the clock hit 2 AM and Yuuri couldn’t bat his eyelids closed. His bed had never felt this lonely and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to be with Viktor. Yuuri was tired of hesitating his entire life and ignoring what he wanted because he feared rejection. Even though his consciousness encouraged him to go, a voice in the back of his mind told him things wouldn’t be the same.

But regardless, he found himself sliding out of bed, walking out of his room and into the hallway that led to Viktor’s, carefully sliding his door open to find him sound asleep under the sheets. The way the floorboard creaked under his feet startled him, but it was luckily not enough to wake the silver beauty before him. Yuuri closed the door behind him and made his way to his coach’s bed.

His stomach was starting to tie into a knot, the way it always had before a competition and the way it always did when he was with Viktor. It clearly wasn’t enough to stop him from following his instincts because he lifted the sheets prudently to slide into bed next to Viktor, whom he’d thought was asleep.

‘’Yuuri..’’

The whisper was enough to freeze him in place, instantly regretting his existence.

‘’V-viktor-’’ The dryness of his throat made it nearly impossible for him to even apologize for interrupting his sleep.

 

‘’Who would’ve thought it’d be you crawling into my bed for the first time?’’ Viktors legs found themselves reaching for Yuuri’s warmth and pulling him in slowly. ‘’Did you miss me that much?’’

Yuuri’s blood pooled up in his cheeks, his embarrassment luckily hidden in the darkness of the room. ‘’That’s..not why I came.’’ His words were slurred and it was harder to speak when the other was wrapping their legs together and luring him in. ‘’I--wanted to talk,’’

 

‘’Talk? About what?’’ Viktor already had a pretty good idea of what the other meant. It wasn’t the first time a person came crying back to him after a kiss, although it probably wasn’t why he was here.

‘’I don’t know how to put. . . my feelings into words,’’ Yuuri tried to hide his face, looking away from the older man’s body. ‘’It’s hard to explain..’’ _For him_.

Viktor hummed ‘’Mmm, well it isn’t the first time this has become a problem.’’ and Yuuri felt his heart sink even more. ‘’I take it’s something important if you’re still up this late.’’

 

He dove into the conversation head-first without thinking and he was starting to confuse himself. Whether or not it was a good decision talking to him about this didn’t matter anymore because he’d already put himself in this situation and whichever way he looked at it, Viktor would find out.

 

‘’What’s wrong, Yuuri?’’ The silence lasted seconds longer than he’d wanted and Viktor was a little bothered. ‘’The competition was great yesterday, I couldn’t be a happier man.’’

‘’No..It’s something else,’’ Yuuri was happy to hear his praise but it wasn’t what he wanted to hear, not that he was making any sense.  

 

Viktor sighed, wanting to sympathize with him and somehow make him spit out what he wanted to talk about, but it was hard cracking his shell without hurting him. He extended his arm and wrapped it around Yuuri’s waist, lightly rubbing his palm against the back of his shirt. Viktor had noted from the start that Yuuri wasn’t good at explaining himself, having his feelings bottled up for such a long time he’d forgotten how to let them out.  

Moments like these were why Yuuri grew attached to Viktor more and more. Nobody had given him the affection he was missing like he did. Nobody looked at him like Viktor did and he looked at nobody the way he looked at Viktor. His body moved subconsciously, embracing him and pressing their chests together. Yuuri finally looked back up to stare into the other’s eyes for comfort, the way he did last night.

 

‘’Viktor—’’

 

‘’Shh, let our bodies do the talking.’’

 

With that, he closed his eyes and planted a small kiss on the other’s lips as if asking for permission. The last thing he wanted to do was to come off too strong without Yuuri’s consent even if he couldn’t hold back.

Much to his relief, Yuuri kissed back almost immediately, awkwardly pressing his lips against Viktor’s until he parted them and invited him in. Guiding him through the process, the older male tilted his head comfortably and locked their lips together, flicking his tongue against the other’s.

A startled, soft moan left Yuuri’s lips in response, causing Viktor to smile against his mouth whilst his hand roamed the rest of his body and found itself sliding beneath Yuuri’s shirt. His fingertips traced his spine beautifully, admiring how his back arched the lower they reached, stopping at his tailbone.

Parting for air, the younger skater broke the kiss and panted quietly, resting his forehead against Viktor’s, whose kisses left the rest of his body to be desired. Yuuri clung to his body like it was the last thing he had and buried his face in the nape of his neck, enjoying the tingling sensation of being touched by the man he loves. And as if his lips had a mind of their own, they began to kiss at the skin before them.

  
‘’You never cease to surprise me,’’ Finally breaking the silence after Yuuri began to kiss his neck, Viktor mumbled. The way Yuuri nipped at his skin and gradually began to tease him more and more drove him crazy. Even though he couldn't tell him what he felt, what he wanted, what he needed, he expressed it perfectly through actions. Just like he did on ice. His performances brought the best out of him, his emotions, his love and desires. A person like him was asking to be loved because he couldn't love himself and it's exactly why Viktor made it his goal to show his beloved Yuuri how blind he's been to his own beauty. 

Now sucking at his collarbone, Yuuri refused to let him go, digging his nails into his back as he left love-bites on the man he wanted to claim as his own. It hurt how much he loved him, how much of his time he has devoted to him to be noticed and surpass his charm on the rink. He felt a mix of anger, love and deprivation get the best of him- making him forget who he was. His hand pulled up the other's shirt, exposing his midriff for him to start feeling what he's been desperately wanting to own. Yuuri's hands begin to feel up Viktor's toned stomach and his lips finally let go of his skin. Needless to say, he left Viktor astonished and dumbfounded, breathless with only moans to give the other as validation of his pleasure. 

''Viktor..I don't know if you think the same, but'' Yuuri paused, swallowing the buildup of saliva in his mouth ''I really..really-''

''Love you.''

''huh?''

''I love you'' Viktor said it first, cutting him off to assure him their feelings are mutual. Any idiot would see how head over heels Viktor was for Yuuri. Why else would he leave everything behind to be with him? 

And before the other could respond, Viktor closed the space between their lips and kissed him passionately. Their tongues met halfway to swirl around one another, fighting for dominance until it was broken with only a string of saliva connecting their tongues. ''Surprise me more, Yuuri.'' Viktor tempted him.

So he did, Yuuri sat up, pulling the sheets off their bodies and straddled Viktor, looking down at him like an animal in heat. His palms pressed against his abdomen and he bent down to kiss every inch of his body, working his way from his rib cage to his bellybutton, occasionally looking up just to see Viktor’s expressions. He seeked validation from him, he wanted to feel good enough for him and himself.

His hips rocked back and forth, aligned with Viktor’s, drawing breathy moans from both of them. Yuuri’s tongue licked a trail of saliva back up to his chest, kissing the spot where he stopped.

At the same time, Yuuri thought of the unthinkable. A person like him, inexperienced in any kind of sexual activity, could only do what he’d heard about or seen online. His face reddened at the thought of the endlessly shameless things he could do but decided to move along anyway and not disappoint the man below him. He rose from his place and dipped his fingers under the band of Viktor’s pajama pants, tugging them down. Yuuri held his breath and bit his tongue, sliding backwards to reveal the other’s half-erect member. Now hovering above him, Yuuri gulped, staring at the length before him, hesitant to touch it. 

His hand reached to wrap around Viktor's cock, Yuuri began to stroke it slowly and jerked it like he knew it would feel best. Rubbing his thumb against the slit, Yuuri leaned in, making up his mind to finally please his beloved. His tongue dragged its way up the shaft and to the very tip, savoring the subtle saltiness of the skin. Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to enjoy himself as he circled his tongue around the head multiple times. Simultaneously, he stroked the bottom half, easing the head inside slowly, sucking it while flicking his tongue on the slit, gradually coating it with saliva. 

Meanwhile, a Viktor in disarray stared at the other working his way down on his manhood, once again, exceeding his expectations. ''To think your first time..mmh-would make me feel this good.'' 

Yuuri's cheeks reddened and he chose to continue taking Viktor deeper into his mouth without saying a word to him. ''Fuck..Yuuri..'' Viktor propped himself up on his elbows, wanting to accommodate his position. ''You're gorgeous,'' 

The compliment embarrassed him, but it made him feel good. His eyes opened to look up at Viktor, eyeing his flustered expression and the beautiful smirk plastered on his face that drove him crazy. Viktor's bedhead looked ridiculously good on him and his half lidded expression was enough to seduce him into oblivion. 

''Mmgh--mm'' Yuuri moaned, pulling away with a 'pop'. ''Hah..'' He caught his breath, licking his lips before kissing the shaft passionately without breaking eye contact. It was hard enough not to touch himself while staring at him right now, but he tried to collect his thoughts and focus on pleasuring Viktor instead. His left hand reached up, digging his nails into Viktor's hip as he finally bobbed his head up and down the shaft effortlessly, like he'd lived for this day to happen. It was better than he thought it would be, although it's always been seen as something sinful, filthy and forbidden but he's never felt so blissful and full of himself. His pretty lips wrapped around Viktor's head and sucked up the pre-cum dripping from it. His tongue savored the flavor, wanting more of it. 

Viktor moved his hand down to Yuuri's head, running his fingers through his hair to grab a fistful before forcefully pushing his head down his member. Yuuri's eyes widened, tearing up when he felt it reach the back of his throat. The air left in his lungs was running out and for nearly a second, he felt his eyes roll back before Viktor pulled him back up. 

''Haah...hah,'' Yuuri's mouth was open with his tongue poking out, still in bare contact with his shaft. Yuuri couldn't complain, if anything, he was having the time of his life. The clock stopped when he was with Viktor and he couldn't ask for more than he was being given. 

Still held back from sucking his member, Yuuri mewled, begging to be pushed back down. His hand started pumping him more, picking up speed the longer Viktor held him back. 

''Desperate, are we?'' His eyebrows furrowed, distressed. After all, his orgasm started to pool up in his abdomen and he could barely hold his cool in front of Yuuri. 

Finally letting his hair loose, Yuuri continued to lap at his shaft, jerking him off at the same time. The only sign he received that the other was getting closer and closer to his climax was Viktor's tightening grip, the pulse of his cock and the way he bit his lower lip. Intently watching him whilst sucking up the oozing liquids from the slit, he heard moans and groans fill the room until Viktor threw his head back and shut his mouth, bucking his hips upwards. Yuuri wrapped his lips around, waiting for the semen to fill his mouth and drip on his tongue, which in a matter of seconds, occurred. 

The satisfaction of making Viktor cum inside his mouth made Yuuri gain a little bit more confidence, as did his boldness that night. 

Moments after swallowing, Viktor was found panting, limp and completely flushed, with his toes curled into the bedsheets, bringing a smile to Yuuri's lips. 

''Viktor?'' He crawled up, looking directly down at the other. 

Viktor grinned mischievously, blowing a kiss up at him. 

''I love you'' Yuuri finally confessed, after the long interruption. 

''Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?'' Viktor laughed, pulling the other down into a hug. ''I love you too, Yuuri. More than you'll ever know.'' 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the end felt a little rushed, I didn't know what else to add since I explained a lot in the beginning.  
> (P.S : Let me know if I should write anything else)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope I didn't waste your time too much.


End file.
